


i wanna go to pluto

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College!AU, Disowned by family, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Virgil Centric Angst, good ending, kicked out, lots and lots of it, not exactly a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Virgil's back home after a year of radio silence. He should be more excited, but he just can't be.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	i wanna go to pluto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amybri2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/gifts).



> [ im taking requests ](https://kameraishere.tumblr.com/post/618817631907102720/im-taking-requests)

Virgil sighed as the old, beat up Opel Astra rounded the corner, tires squealing. He really should be more excited about this, he was seeing his family after a whole year of radio silence. Except he was seeing his _family_ after a whole year of blissful silence. There was nothing to be excited about here. The car slowed down in front of him, door opening for him. He ducked inside, grimacing internally as he saw his brother, Romulus, sitting in the back seat. His dad nodded at him in the rearview mirror, starting the car once again. He turned the volume of the radio up, eyes on the road. And - oh, there it was. The sinking disappointment, the swoop of his stomach, the sigh that left his shoulders slumping low. His dad didn't even say 'hello' after not seeing his son for more than a year. Nineteen years of disappointment, why did he expect something? Why did he still hold onto hope? He knew his dad was the most emotionally detached person on planet earth, but it didn't exactly _hurt_ to greet someone. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, praying that Romulus didn't see him. He was currently toying with Virgil's bag, and Virgil could almost hear the gears whirring in his head as he formulated some sort of joke or jab. 

"What's this gay-ass shit?" There it was. Romulus held up the Pluto keychain on the bag's zip, and Virgil rolled his eyes. ~~Logan got that for him when they first met, they weren't even dating then, he just saw it and thought of Virgil and got it for Virgil and he'd wanted to kiss Logan ever since then -~~

"It's from a friend." 

His father's eyes caught his own. "What's her name?" Excellent. 

His mind raced as he tried to come up with a name, settling on his classmate. "Valerie." Of course it had to be a girl, why would anyone except girls like planets? Thanks, dad, that makes sense. 

"Yeah? Sure it isn't that weirdo in your instagram pictures?" Romulus was smirking, and Virgil wanted to die, right about now. He made a grave mistake.

"What pictures?" His heart was pounding, what did he post, oh god he completely forgot about his brother following him on Instagram, oh shit did he post -

"Y'know, the guy who looks like an assistant or something?"

"That's Logan. He's my roommate." ~~Boyfriend.~~ Romulus was opening Instagram, oh dear god what did Virgil get himself into, shitshitshitshitshit- Romulus raised an eyebrow, scrolling for what felt like an eternity. He finally held up his phone, showing Virgil a picture of them both, with Logan's arm around his waist. That was a good day, there was a fair nearby and Logan won him a stuffed rabbit (there was nothing else) with the most itchiest fur ever. They even got on the ferris wheel and kissed on the top. Janus took that picture when they-

"Seems like you're pretty close, huh? Why are you both standing like girls?" Virgil shook his head, leaning against the window. He hated this.

"Why do you care? Jealous? Wanna go and kiss him?" He hated his brother. How on Earth was he related to some chimpanzee? Romulus nodded, appraisingly and Virgil felt like punching the lights out of him. He had pepper spray, maybe he could spray him? Maybe he should invite him to his university, and Remus and Janus can have a go at him. He hated how he needed to act, the snarky comments and words he wouldn't want to caught dead saying. He'd been away for around ten minutes, and he already wanted to go back. His dad turned the radio's volume even higher, effectively cutting out any and every chance at conversation Romulus could have. Virgil sighed, fingers itching to get out his phone and text Logan - but he knew that Romulus would be breathing down his neck the whole time. His breath hitched as they pulled into their driveway, _he wanted to go back to uni, this sucked, why did he come home in the first place -_

"Virgil! There's my boy!" His mom was pulling him close, hugging him tight. She smelled like... the distinct 'mom' smell, and he relaxed in her grasp. Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad. "So, where's my daughter-in-law?" 

This was extremely bad. Just as bad as he had imagined.

-

"So, Virgil, when are you getting a girlfriend?" His aunt smiled at him, spinach stuck in her teeth. Good, let it be stuck and never come out. How many times were they going ask him that? It wasn't like he marked it in his calendar! What sort of an answer was he expected to give: 'oh yeah, I have that scheduled for this Friday at 6 PM, thanks for asking'? 

"Um." His fingers itched towards his phone again. Maybe he could just text someone under the table? His mom smiled at him, and his hand fell back into his lap. 

"Ah-ah, maybe he'll get a boyfriend!" Romulus joked and the smile fell off of his aunt's face. A pause.

"Romulus! Good lord, I wouldn't wish that on anyone!" Virgil stood up, chair clattering, he had enough of this shit. Maybe he should come out right now - Romulus' eyes glinted, and fear crawled its way up his throat. Maybe he should worm back further into the closet.

"Stop picking on Virgil, honey." 

"Excuse me." He grabbed his phone, thundering up the stairs. He could hear his brother laughing as tears stung in his eyes. He made his way to his balcony, shaky fingers unlocking his phone. He _knew_ his family was like this, he knew they were homophobic, he'd been living in this hell for years. Why did he keep expecting them to be okay with everything? Why did he keep doing this to himself? Maybe it was because he got too used to life in university, where almost everyone he knew was gay. Maybe he was slacking off. He pressed call, wiping his tears on the sleeves of his hoodie. On Logan's hoodie. He so desperately wanted to be back in his arms, sling his arms around Logan's neck and bury his face in his chest and hide until all this passed away. 

"Hello?" Logan answered on the third ring.

"Lo..." 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I - just wanna come back. They, it just sucks here, L. My brother sucks."

"Just three more days, it's okay. How about this, just go to bed right now. Tomorrow, wake up late or say you don't feel good, and the next morning catch the train back." 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Yeah, I can do that, yeah, I'll just hide away. Yeah, I can do that."

"Yes, you can. Feel better?"

"Kinda. Thanks."

"Always. I miss you."

"Yeah, me too. Uhm, I should get going now. I kinda just stormed up here."

"Okay. Take care, V, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Was he ready enough to go back down there and face his family? Absolutely not. He had no intentions of doing that. He closed the door to the balcony, returning into his room. Wait a minute. Did he leave the door open? No, there was no way he left the door open. He stuck his head out, there was no one in the hallway. Maybe he left his door open? He never left doors open. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. He climbed down the stairs, peeking downstairs. His brother was waving his hands around, his mom was carding through her hair and - oh god, Virgil couldn't take this anymore, what if they heard him? What if his brother heard everything? What if he got outed? Oh God, they knew, didn't they?

"Mom?" His father stepped forward, hands on his hips - and he knew Romulus told them. His mother was crying now. Any other time, it would have broken his heart to see her cry, but not now. Not for this. _Why_ was she crying? For what? "I..."

"Is it true?" His aunt whispered, clutching the back of his mother's chair. "You're... gay?" It hurt. It hurt, knowing that now he would have lie for all he was worth, pull bullshit out of his ass nonstop. How many more years of this? How much more could he take? His mom let out a strangled sob. Why was she crying? It made no sense, why did it matter that he was gay? 

"I... yeah." Romulus laughed a short bark, head held high. His father stepped rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Virgil, that is not a joke. This isn't funny. You _can't_ be gay." The room was blurry, his eyes were filled with tears. In that moment, he would rather be anywhere else in this world except in his home. He didn't - no, he couldn't do this. Someone was grabbing his arm, all he could hear was the piercing wail his mother let out. He fell, snow (???) melting into his hoodie. He heard a distant thud, someone yelling something. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. The cold was burning now. Why was there snow here? Some more yelling. He pushed himself up on his elbows, grimacing. He was... outside. His bag was crumpled beside him. Someone was drawing the curtains of the living room, and the light on the porch was turned off. They kicked him out. He got up, scrambling towards his bag. The keychain was broken. How would get home? Who was paying for his college fees now? He fished his phone out of his bag, calling Logan. Again. 

"Hey." He picked up on the third ring. Again.

"They found out. Romulus heard me, and told them and then I confessed and I think Dad threw me out and I dunno how to get back and who's going to pay for my fees and -" Realisation struck him. _They found out._

"Virgil. It doesn't matter."

"What?! How could it not matter, oh my god, I don't even have a job -"

"Virgil, you're here on a scholarship. It's fine, you're alright. Besides, Remus' parents could pay for your education." 

"That's ridiculous! Why -"

"V, you don't need to think about that now. Just call a cab and get to the station. Buy a ticket and come here, I'll be waiting for you at the station. Okay? Just call a cab for now."

"I- yeah, okay. I'll call, call a cab." 

The door creaked. Romulus was standing there. Virgil tightened his grip on his phone. 

"Okay, I booked a cab for you, V. It's a Toyota Prius, grey, okay? Virgil? Hello?"

He heard some more yelling. His dad. Romulus winced, closing the door. 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, L. Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕
> 
> [ im taking requests ](https://kameraishere.tumblr.com/post/618817631907102720/im-taking-requests)


End file.
